Amamatsu
Amamatsu is the het ship between Rantarou Amami and Kaede Akamatsu from the Danganronpa fandom. Canon Rantarou admires Kaede for her leadership skills. Kaede thinks that he is a refreshing person and easy to talk to. However, Kaede was surprised how Rantarou acts so care-free and relaxed before the class trial in the demo starts. She states that even though things have become more complicated, Rantarou has found the way to clear the whole situation, which made her curious. She was also confused how Rantarou speaks so calmly against Monokuma during the situation and is desperate to find what Rantarou's true talent is. During their free time events, Kaede states that she wants to be friends with Rantarou no matter who he was in the past. Despite him having his talent as unknown and him being suspicious, Kaede still cares for Rantarou and respects him and believes that he is not the mastermind behind the whole killing game. Kaede lights his mind up with hope and made him not fall into despair. Rantarou seems to also care for Kaede, as he feels worried and commented on how she is trying to help everyone and said she should take it easy. He thinks Kaede is easy to talk to and feels ease whenever he is next to her. He calls both of them comrades amongst all of the Ultimates, since they're a bit more ordinary than some others.Kaede tends to assume that Rantarou is a womanizer and attempting to hit on her, even though he always insists he is not that kind of person. Whenever she got invited by him to drink tea together, Kaede was curious and kept assuming if it was a dating sim where Rantarou could hit on girls. However, Rantarou admitted that his looks may resemble a playboy, but he is a chill, friendly guy. Later on, in Chapter 1, it was shown that these two seems to be likely in great terms with each other and get along. It was shown that Rantarou was painting Kaede's nails and suggest the nail design that Kaede needs since her nails were short. Rantarou is extremely patient with Kaede and they both have faith in each other with trust. Kaede inspired Rantarou with words that filled his heart with determination and wants to stop the killing game. Later, Rantarou suggests that he should go to the library to find the secret door leading to the mastermind's secret place, but got killed by the mastermind. Without knowing, Kaede got involved at the wrong time and distracted Rantarou from the mastermind's attack. When Kaede first discovered Rantarou's corpse, her legs became to tremble and she was frightened to see Rantarou being dead. She demanded to figure out who would kill Rantarou and states how she will never forgive the person who would kill an important comrade. In the trial, Kaede believed that she was the culprit who murdered Rantarou and confesses her sins. She calls herself as a horrible murderer and is sorry for him and Shuichi Saihara directly the most and regrets for "killing" Rantarou after the trial end and later got executed. In the non-canon Danganronpa V3 bonus mode, Kaede was waiting for Rantarou after the Christmas party almost ended. She was aware that Rantarou would come back soon. Kaede states how she left some cake for Rantarou. In the end, they ate the leftover cake together. Fanon The ship sailed as a result of Rantaro's interactions with Kaede coming off as flirty, even though he claims they are not. The Special Time Events featuring him painting Kaede's nails further fueled the ship. Its main ship rival is Saimatsu, although some fans enjoy both equally and choose to ship them in a polyship. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Amami/Akamatsu tag on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : TUMBLR : Trivia *This is one of several Danganronpa ships between a victim and their killer, with the others being Leosaya, Chimondo, Yamaceles, Twoteru, Mahpeko, Tsumionji, Band Aid, Nekodam, Komanami, Nishichino, Shiromami, Tojoshi, Shinnaga, Iruhara, and Oumota. **This is one of two ships between Rantaro and his culprit, with the other being Shiromami. However, in this case, the person he's shipped with is framed and actually didn't kill him. Videos Danganronpa V3 - Rantaro Amami (Ch. 1) Free Time Events Danganronpa V3 - Kaede's Nail Art Chapter 1 Event Rantaro x Kaede - All Of Me Navigation